Thoughts of Love
by Pastalovesdoitsu
Summary: Germany really likes Italy. He thinks about him all the time! But he doesn't know if he wants to reveal his feelings to his little pasta-lover. The question is: Will Germany tell him when Italy invites him to a friendly dinner?


**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews on my first story, _The Package_. I really appreciate it! This is my second story, which will definitely have another chapter for this one! Rated M for the chapter to come! X3**

**And let's keep things straight, I don't own Hetalia... or... any of its characters...*sniff* **

**So here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thoughts of Love**

* * *

The silence was loud. Even behind the obnoxious ticking and tocking of the large grandfather clock against the wall. It was a little bit too peaceful, especially for the blonde haired man in the room. But he just kept on writing, producing scratching noises on his desk with his pen and paper. The wooden office echoed with those sounds as the man scribbled along his documents, wanting to complete them a few days before the deadline. He needed to take a nice long, relaxing break afterwards. All was quiet and peaceful...

_Rrrriiinng!_ the telephone yelled, making the man jump out of his seat. _Rrrriiinng!_ The man sighed, closed his eyes and grumbled as he picked up the receiver.

"Hall-"

"GERMANY~!" a familiar voice cried. The man held the phone away from his ear until the person on the other line was finished.

"Italy! Vhat is it you vant now?"

"Ve~? Well, I never really see you much anymore, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight~!"

"But... ve just saw each uzer yesterday..."

"Oh please Ludwig! I wanna see you without all the other nations around! Plus we haven't hung out in a long time... And I was preparing a dish with your favorite ingredient..."

The German though about it as the Italian nation continued whining on the other end. _He's probably going zrough a lot to make somezing for the boz of us. Und he said he vould include my favorite ingredient...does he even know it? I don't remember telling him. Anyvays, I guess I can put of some of mein work until tomorrow._

"Okay okay, I'll come," Germany said, stopping the smaller nation's babbling. After a pause, he could hear Italy smile with glee.

"Yay~! Germany's gonna have dinner with me~!" the smaller nation cheered as the German blushed on the other end.

"...Eh...j-ja. Vhat time should I come over?"

"In about thirty minutes! See ya soon~!" Then the line went dead.

Germany set the phone down, a little smile starting to grow on his face. " Vell, I better get ready," he said to himself. He hurriedly walked through the office door, climbed upstairs to his room, and into his bathroom. After a nice, warm shower, Germany padded out of the steaming room with a snowy white towel hanging at his waist. He walked to his closet and peered at his selection of clothing.

"Vhat to vear, vhat to vear..." he murmured to himself. There wasn't much to choose from. He only had a few training suits and formal tuxes. He pulled his casual tank top and training pants, laying them on the bed; he stared at them. _Zis doesn't look right,_ Germany thought, turning back toward his closet for another look. He flipped thought the various hanging cloths, suddenly stopping as a grassy green German uniform caught his eye. Unhooking the hanger, he fished it out of the darkness of the closet and brought it up to his chest to look at himself in a mirror nearby. Germany knew he looked stunning in that uniform. He started thinking about what would happen if Italy saw him dressed in it.

Ringing the doorbell, the large nation with a bouquet of flowers hummed an impatient tune in front the Italian's house. The door sprung open and the adorable little Italian greeted him at the door, face surprised at the amazing amount of flowers in the German's hands. He took them from him, smile growing on his lips as he smelt them. Italy gazed up at Germany with joy luminating through his closed eyes. The small nation suddenly jumped into his arms and pressed his lips to the other's. Germany melted into the Italian's touch as he wrapped his muscular arms around the nation's waist, deepening the kiss. He never wanted that moment to end, for it was one of the happiest moments of his life...

The hanger slipped from Germany's fingers and clattered to the floor, snapping him out of his daze. He picked up the uniform hanging from it and dusted it off as he glanced at the clock. "Verdamnit! I'm going to be late!" He rapidly looked back and fourth between his training outfit on the bed and the uniform in his hands, mind blanking. "Ah, vhat the hell..." he muttered putting the uniform back into the depths of the closet. Germany pulled on the tank top and training pants. He ran back to his bathroom, quickly slicked back his blonde locks with hair gel, then sped back to his room to pull on his boots. Rushing downstairs, he grabbed his jacket and started to fling the door open. His sapphire eyes suddenly caught himself in a mirror perched along the wall. He sighed, peering back as his plain, usual self. "It's not like he likes you zat vay, Ludwig... Don't vorry about it..." he told his reflection. Germany slowly closed the door and began his journey to his pasta-lover's house.

* * *

**How'd you like it guys? Definitely making another chapter. It can't just end like that. But you guys need to be patient with me. School's getting in my way... But in the summer, I will write more often!**

**Well, until next time!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
